Promesas al aire
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: Promesas se hicieron como las palabras al viento. Dos corazones que se aman con locura y que nada es capaz de separarlos. AU.


**Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, los utilizo con fines de diversión no lucrativos.**

**Aclaraciones: Las partes en cursiva son cosas que sucedieron en el pasado osea que son los Flashback que complementan la historia.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto de Enero "Deadlines" del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk_**

* * *

**Promesas al aire.**

Corría tan rápido como mis piernas y el largo kimono* me lo permitían, las ramas, las hojas, las piedras y los montículos de tierra del bosque no eran de gran ayuda para lograr mi cometido.

Gracias a la baja temperatura era capaz de ver las bocanadas de aire que soltaba en el intento de recuperar más del mismo. Tropecé varias veces antes de llegar al claro y visualizarlo, en su traje de samurái.

Me detuve antes de salir por completo del bosque, recuperé un poco el aire y caminé mas calmada, antes de llegar hasta él, se dio la vuelta, me vio y sonrió.

— Temía porque no te llegara mi nota, ¿nadie te siguió?

Verlo hablarme, verlo ahí, frente a mí, después de tanto tiempo, mi corazón palpitaba rápido, no se regulaba, mis latidos eran de emoción, nervios, felicidad por verlo frente a mí.

Asentí sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— My Lady, tenía que verla antes de irme nuevamente, no podría seguir en la batalla sin sentirla cerca de mi otra vez— tomó mi mano y miró la cicatriz que me había hecho cuando me enseñó a blandir la katana*

— ¿Volverá verdad?

Me miró con ternura, sonriendo, una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos, que se veían llenos de tristeza.

— Lo haré, defenderé mi país, el honor de mi familia y vengaré a la suya, pero debe prometerme que defenderá su hogar ante cualquier posible ataque que pueda tener.

_Nuestro país estaba en guerra, mi padre era uno de los más importantes generales. El ejército enemigo fue por nosotras, mi madre defendió la casa como nunca y no me quedé de brazos cruzados, tomé mi arco y empecé a disparar desde dentro mi hogar, pareciera que ganaríamos, pareciera que nuestro honor quedaría en lo alto, pero llego otro más, no nos atacó y los demás lo dejaron pasar, traía consigo el casco ensangrentado de mi padre, mi madre fue demasiado impulsiva y se fue contra aquel hombre, yo me quede helada y no disparé más, entonces mi madre cayó al suelo y pronto fue rodeada por un charco de su propia sangre._

_Corrí hasta ella, lidiando con los hombres que anteriormente la habían atacado, los maté sin compasión y luché contra aquel hombre, líder de los oponentes de nuestro país, estaba frente a él, quería matarlo, salvar a mi nación, vengar a mis padres, pero su espada me atravesó en un costado, dejé caer mis brazos al igual que las lágrimas, mi vista se nublaba, mis piernas ya no aguantaron mi peso y me dejé caer, vi como entraron varios samuráis que identifiqué enseguida que estaban de nuestro lado._

_Sentí que alguien me tomó entre sus brazos pero mi vista ya no pudo reconocer el rostro, escuché que gritaban pero no comprendía palabra alguna. Perdí el conocimiento. _

— ¿Acaso piensa que irán detrás mi también?

Soltó el aire que al parecer estaba conteniendo.

— Nunca quise ponerla en peligro, lo que siento por usted la mantiene en un riesgo constante.

Desvié la mirada, recordaba cómo es que la esposa de uno de nuestros héroes, Stoick, había muerto, fue en un ataque a su casa donde por proteger tanto su hogar, a su hijo, había sido asesinada.

Me tocó el cuello y sacó el collar que llevaba. Era el dije con la misma figura que el portaba en su armadura.

— Sí es así, entonces yo me condeno a muerte por los sentimientos que siento por usted.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí con más intensidad, me atreví a alzar la vista hacia el de nueva cuenta, no pude entender su expresión.

Recuerdo que siempre habíamos sido amigos, hasta que las guerras empezaron, tuvimos que separarnos por nuestra propia seguridad, su padre es el emperador y el mío era uno de los más importantes samuráis, estábamos en constante riesgo.

No lo volví a ver hasta cinco años después, cuando desperté en mi alcoba con las vendas recién cambiadas, lo encontré en la habitación de meditación, tomando sake mientras limpiaba su espada.

Había cambiado mucho, ya no era ese niño que jugaba con su bokken* a mitad de su entrenamiento todo debilucho que conocía, sus pecas habían desaparecido, su cabello crecido y ya era un samurái, un comandante en ese entonces, había hecho lo que ningún hombre con tal rango hacia.

Supe enseguida que había sido él quien me rescató del enemigo.

Me acerqué a él asegurándole estar mejor, me regaló el collar que nunca me he quitado y antes de irse a combatir de nuevo me besó con pasión y miedo.

Supe entonces que me amaba y sentí como si volviera a vivir. Después de eso solo pocas veces lo volví a ver, estuve a su lado por tres meses, cuando hubo un lapso de paz y entonces supe que le amaba con todo mí ser.

— Debo irme ya My Lady, mi padre me necesita en el frente de batalla.

— ¿El emperador está combatiendo?

— Así es.

Eso solo significaba una cosa. Las lágrimas empezaron rodar sin control por mis mejillas.

Volví a desviar la mirada cuando él empezó a secar mis lágrimas.

— Hiccup, tienes que volver.

— Lucharé Astrid, te lo prometo y cuando todo esto termine te haré mi mujer.

No podía hablar, el nudo de mi garganta lo impedía.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí que se acercó a mí para besarme, colocando ambas manos al rededor de mi cabeza, me transmitió todo su amor e intenté hacer lo mismo.

Para cuando abrí los ojos, se había ido.

Regresé a mi casa siendo cuidadosa en que no me siguiera nadie, evitando toparme con el enemigo.

En mi me mente no había pensamiento que no fuera él.

— _Sostenla como si fuera parte de ti Astrid, debes sentir que es tu alma quien la controla_

_De nueva cuenta realicé los movimientos, acoplando mi respiración a cada paso que daba, vaciando mi mente, sintiendo la katana como parte de mí ser._

_Hiccup me vigilaba, cuando creyó que estaba lista me atacó, me defendía, esquivaba y giraba según fuera conveniente, de vez en cuando se escuchaba el golpe de metal contra metal._

_La mirada de él era indiferente, sus movimientos eran rápidos, fluidos, marcados y llenos de fuerza, no se contenía y yo no le pedía lo contario. De pronto mi katana voló sobre mí dejándome una cicatriz en mi mano izquierda._

— _Te distrajiste, pude haberte cortado la mano y matarte enseguida._

— _Intentémoslo nuevamente._

_Aceptó, pero antes arrancó un pedazo de su manga para cubrir la herida. Retomamos nuestros lugares y combatimos de nuevo._

Empecé la carrera nuevamente, una vez que me encontraba en las calles angostas de Berk, sonaban las alarmas, la batalla estaba a punto de empezar, pues enseguida escuché como sonaban los cañones.

Toqué el collar con fuerza rezando a los dioses por la seguridad de Hiccup, su honor se debatía tanto como su vida.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para entrar a mi casa cuando escuché el explotar de bombas.

Miré inútilmente al sur, donde se estaba dando el combate, lo único que divisé fueron a unos hombres del bando enemigo que se pusieron alertas al verme. Entré a mi casa fingiendo no verlos.

Me dediqué a meditar todo el tiempo que mi mente no pensaba en lo que será del futuro. Entrenaba de vez en cuando, debía mantenerme en equilibrio.

Tres meses después, por falta de provisiones alimenticias decidí salir a probar mi suerte. Por seguridad no salí completamente, solo me asomé a ambos lados, divisando a lo lejos unos hombres que vigilaban en mi dirección, los reconocí en seguida, por lo que cerré y corrí hasta la sala de meditación, con una Naginata* a mi lado así como la katana a mi espalda.

Tres golpes después, varios hombres estaban frente a mí, tomé la Naginata y empecé a combatir con una sola cosa en mi mente, defender mi honor como a mi promesa.

Uno de los extremos cortaba el aire cuando no llegaban hasta el oponente, me atacaban de todos los puntos posibles, no supe con exactitud cuantos eran, recibía algunos golpes gracias a que era capaz de evitar el filo de sus espadas.

En mi mente se reprodujo el momento en que me despedí de él, las palabras que nos intercambiamos, debía sobrevivir, debía haber alguien esperando por él y ese alguien sería yo.

Grité con coraje atravesando con la punta al primer hombre que asesiné. Defendería mi hogar de la manera en que hizo mi madre hace años. Otro hombre más cayó ante mi ataque, pero un descuido hiso que recibiera un corte superficial en mi costado derecho por mi espalda, di la vuelta y empecé la riña con aquel hombre que me veía con malicia, con sed de sangre en sus ojos.

Su espada chocó contra mí Naginata haciéndola volar sobre él, la oportunidad que necesitaba para matarlo.

Los hombres empezaron a acorralarme, por lo que no tuve opción que ir retrocediendo hasta salir de mi residencia, continuando con la pelea en el jardín, el jardín donde había pasado mi infancia con Hiccup.

_El corría detrás de mí, sus piernas eran más cortas que las mías así como su fuerza era menor. El me estaba gritando que me detuviera mientras me apuntaba con su bokken entre risas que yo correspondía._

— _Esta bien, me rindo— dije una vez que me detuve, lo cual a él no le gustó_

— _Esto es injusto, tenía que atraparte_

— _Bueno, no podía estar corriendo toda la vida, debes ser más rápido_

_Me apuntó nuevamente con la espada de madera e hizo la ilusión de atravesarme con ella, a lo que me empecé a reír, dejándome caer al suelo, él me imitó tirándose justo a mi lado._

— _Algún día Astrid, seré el más grande héroe de Berk y te protegeré contra todo_

_Me sonrojé, así que le di un golpe en el brazo como siempre acostumbro, me miró tímidamente con un leve sonrojo también._

— _¡Chicos! — habló mi madre, logrando nuestra atención a la bandeja de sandia picada que había dejado para nosotros._

Ya varios hombres habían caído al igual que yo había recibido varios golpes, una cortada en mi frente hacia que la mitad de mi rostro estuviera cubierto por una leve línea de aquel liquido carmesí.

Solté la Naginata en otro ataque de mi oponente que me hizo tropezar, rodé a la derecha cuando su espada iba directo a atravesarme, movimiento que aproveché para desenvainar mi katana e ir tras él, atacándolo desde el suelo y cortándole la vida.

Me levanté rápidamente y continué peleando, mi mente se quedó en blanco, mi cuerpo actuaba al compas de mi respiración como lo que mi alma decía, la espada era parte de mí ahora.

Uno tras otro fueron cayendo, ya no gritaba, ya no había expresión en mi rostro ni mirada, me dejé llevar por lo que la espada me pedía, por lo que mi alma me dictaba.

Otro viaje al pasado me mantuvo en la misma postura con la que peleaba.

_Hace tres días habían declarado la guerra a nuestro país, Hiccup y yo ya no podíamos estar más tiempo juntos, mi padre era general, uno de los más fieles sirvientes del emperador, por nuestra propia seguridad debíamos separarnos._

— _Espero verte de nuevo Hiccup— dije al momento de la despedida mientras veía a mi padre despedirse de mi madre—. Y que cumplas tu promesa, sé el mejor Samurái de todos._

— _Subestimas toda mi fuerza bruta_

_Nos reímos, con una risa nostálgica y triste. Me atreví a abrazarlo de la misma manera en que el me correspondió, con miedo, con protección pero sobre todo amor._

_Mi madre llegó hasta mí al momento de que el abrazo se deshizo, las dos nos quedamos en la entrada viendo partir a los hombres más importantes de nuestra vida._

_Pero yo estaba demasiado chica para reconocer que lo que sentía era amor._

Saqué la espada del pecho del último hombre, sacudiendo la sangre que aun portaba, antes de envainarla nuevamente.

Miré a mí alrededor antes de ir adentro y empezar a curar las relativamente pocas heridas que recibí, antes de empezar a meditar.

Había cumplido mi promesa, defendí mi honor tanto como a mi hogar y mi vida. Di un sorbo a la última taza de té verde que me quedaba, no sabía que tan seguro era salir para mi, habían venido a tacar directamente mi morada, afuera podrían estar esperándome, atacarme de un momento a otro cuando menos lo espere.

Por mi seguridad no salí, me mantuve encerrada, entrenando arduamente para estar lista para cualquier otro ataque. Mis heridas ya estaban sanas, después de todo no habían sido más que rasguños.

Porté mi espada en la espalda, estaba decidida a por fin salir, cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta seguida de una petición:

— Vengo a buscar a la señorita Astrid Hofferson

La voz masculina me pareció bastante familiar, a pesar de eso coloqué una mano en la espada lista para atacar. Abrí la puerta.

— Capitán Jorgenson

Traía su casco en mano, hicimos una leve reverencia antes de que el empezara a hablar:

— Tengo que llevarla conmigo, vengo bajo las órdenes del General Haddock

— ¿Supieron lo del ataque? — No tenía sentido seguir ocultando lo obvio. Asintió antes de continuar:

— Así que debo llevarla conmigo en este momento.

Miré atrás, sabía que volvería, además no tenia comestibles. Cerré la puerta justo después de salir y empezar a caminar a espaldas del capitán.

El camino fue bastante pesado, más que por el caminar, fue el ambiente que había, las calles estaban desiertas, un par de veces vi a algunos pelar por un mísero pedazo de pan y perdí la cuenta de la gente que vi llorar. La situación era fatal, no podía pedir más que esto llegara a su fin.

Luego de un rato, llegamos a la vivienda que supe que era de el cuándo una vieja amiga mía nos abrió.

— ¿Astrid? — Me miró con duda que se esfumó en cuanto vio a su esposo parado frente a ella, las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos— ¡Snotlout!

— Ruffnut— dijo antes de sumirse en un abrazo y un beso.

Los miré con incomodidad pero alegre por ellos. Era sorprendente lo tanto que se amaban a pesar de que su matrimonio había sido arreglado, ahora tenían tres hijo, unos gemelos de aproximadamente cuatro años de edad y un niño de unos ocho años, quienes habían interrumpido el beso para abrazar a su padre, decirle cuanto lo aman y extrañan antes de no verlo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

— Señorita Hofferson— Lo miré con la misma expresión que he tenido desde el ataque a mi hogar, inexpresiva— Debe quedarse aquí, estará a salvo y si llegan a atacar esta vivienda también, sé que mi esposa lo defenderá tanto como usted. Es una mujer honorable a la que pido que proteja mi hogar como si fuera suyo, en caso de un ataque.

Miré a Ruffnut quien me hizo una reverencia, clara señal de que estaba de acuerdo y me ofrecía pasar.

— Téngalo por seguro capitán.

Tuvieron una despedida llena de llantos por parte de la más pequeña de ahí, que era consolada por su gemelo mientras que el más grande con lágrimas en los ojos, renovaba su promesa de ser tan fuerte como él.

— Por favor pasa— me invitó mi vieja amiga cuando habíamos perdido de vista a su esposo.

Una vez ahí me senté en la sala principal, adornada solo por un recuadro en la pared.

— Aeren, lleva a tus hermanos a su habitación— le dijo al mayor quien enseguida obedeció—. ¿Te ofrezco té?

— No gracias, estoy bien así.

Sentí como su mano tomó la mía con una protección que solo aquellas que eran madres podrían dar. Me sonrió levemente.

No necesité de más para empezar a hablar, las lágrimas se escaparon a pesar de que luchaba por detenerlas. Era bueno saber que a pesar del tiempo aun fuéramos tan cercanas.

— Recuerdo que alguien me dijo una vez— empezó cuando yo me quedé en silencio, señal de que había terminado—. Que lo único que ganaba al contenerme el llanto era el no poder desahogarme, para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas.

_Aquel día fue el último que la vi y no me gustó verla así. No sabía cómo se sentía, lo único claro era que de verdad le dolía, pero no se permitía llorar, lo sabía porque a pesar de que sus ojos estuvieran llenos de agua salada, solo escurría una gota._

— _Ruffnut— hablé con firmeza tocándola del hombro—. Deja que las lágrimas salgan, solo te haces daño a ti. Tuffnut no querría verte así, murió con honor, debes estar orgullosa de él. Llora para liberar tu alma y puedas recuperar las fuerzas._

_Me miró de repente y se abrazo a mí con vigor sumergida en sollozos llenos de dolor. Lo único que se había recuperado de su gemelo era una parte de su casco, el cuerpo no se encontró._

Desde aquel día me centré en enseñarles el arte del manejo de la espada a los niños, de hecho había sido Ruff quien me lo pidió, ella consideraba que mis técnicas eran mejores y que necesitaba estar concentrada en algo.

Adoptamos una rutina que me hacía sentir a gusto, sentirme en casa. Como parte de aquella rutina estaba el pensar en el General Haddock, todas las noches miraba la luna con la esperanza de que él la viera también y que de esa manera pudiéramos tener una conexión.

Siete meses después llegaron las buenas nuevas, acompañadas de un atardecer rojo que significaba derramamiento de sangre, anunciando a Berk vencedor pero a pesar de eso aun tuvimos prohibido salir durante dos semanas más, querían asegurarse que todo estuviera en calma, que no hubiera más infiltrados.

— ¿Astrid? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? — me cuestionó la rubia una noche fría, en la que no me sentía en paz

— No puedo dormir, desde hace tiempo siento una gran angustia y esta noche me esta haciendo sentir peor, estoy muy asustada. — respondí con un gran nudo en la garganta, recibiendo un abrazo de vuelta.

Meses después de haber llegado con ella, ese sentimiento de vacio me atormentaba a diario, pero esa noche no pude más con él, la angustia lo acompañaba, en ocasiones sentía que el aire se iba de mis pulmones y decidí levantarme, pensé que no se darían cuenta y ahí estaba mi amiga, brindándome todo el apoyo que podía.

Transcurrido el tiempo, en las calles se escuchaban gritos que no quise averiguar si eran de felicidad o tristeza, la victoria en la guerra lleva consigo muertes.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Snotlout, quien fue recibido entre gritos y abrazos por sus hijos. Ruffnut no cabía de felicidad, lo besó como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, como si ese fuera el último beso.

Yo admiraba la escena desde el umbral de la casa, bajando lentamente las pocas escaleras que tenía.

Había una gran multitud en las calles, sentí la necesidad de salir pero mis piernas querían lo contrario, por lo que me quede ahí, estática, viendo la escena de felicidad de una familia que ni la guerra pudo destruir.

— Si me disculpan— habló la voz que todos conocíamos mientras iba entrando, chocando con la escena que no podía dejar de mirar hasta ese momento.

— Emperador Stoick Haddock— dijo el capitán haciendo un reverencia que todos seguimos—, ¿Qué lo trae a mi humilde morada?

— Levántense— dijo antes de explicar las razones— Vine a buscar a la señorita Hofferson, Astrid Hofferson

Todos me miraron, incluyendo el emperador descubriendo que era yo. Caminó hasta mí deteniéndose a la distancia de un brazo.

— Traigo algo para usted, honorable mujer.

Me extendió un sobre que tomé con las manos temblorosas abriéndolo al momento. Era una carta, la leí sin poder creer lo que en ella había.

Mis piernas me flaquearon haciéndome caer sentada, con los brazos a mis costados sin soltar aquel papel.

El emperador se hincó frente a mí.

**0-0-0-0**

Mi kimono ya no era el colorido azul con amarillo, era igual al de todos los allí presentes en el santuario, oscuro. El ambiente estaba lleno de tristeza y dolor.

— Todos nuestros guerreros nos dieron la paz que tanto se anhelaba, nos dieron el triunfo y el honor, honor que ellos se llevan, honor que defendieron, honor que ganaron— el emperador se detuvo a mirar a todos, sentí que me miró a mi antes de empezar de nuevo—, honor que todos estos combatientes brindaron con su lealtad a nuestro más grande guerrero, el orgullo de la nación, el orgullo más grande de su padre, el General Hiccup Haddock

Un par de lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas. Tomé el anillo de madera que venía en aquel sobre, estaba tallado a mano y llevaba grabado "_My Lady_".

— A ellos, les debemos nuestro respeto— con eso dio por terminado el discurso, hincándose frente a las fotografías de los caídos, donde la más grande era la de _él, _realizando una reverencia que fue seguida por todos los presentes y se mantuvo por un minuto.

El santuario quedó vacio, solo estaba yo, mirando su fotografía, poco a poco la lluvia comenzó a caer mientras me acerqué hasta el retrato.

— Gracias Hiccup, puedes irte en paz ¿sabes? Para mí cumpliste con tu promesa, así como con tu sueño, me protegiste, salvaste el país, te ganaste el respeto de todos y sobre todo el mío— suspiré entrecortadamente antes de seguir—, ahora soy tu esposa, ¿recuerdas? Eres el hombre de mi vida, a quien he amado y amaré por siempre, porque mientras use este anillo solo seré tu mujer.

Me hinqué y toqué su rostro plasmado en papel, me sentí incompleta, el me hacía falta ahora más que nunca.

— Te amo General Hiccup Haddock, estoy tan orgullosa de ti

Ya no pude más, la lluvia se volvió tormenta y junto a ella lloré, lloré entre gritos de dolor, lloré como si nunca hubiera llorado en la vida, lloré hasta que me quede sin fuerzas.

Volví a mi hogar, después de tanto tiempo regresé, aunque ya no era la misma. Ya no salía más que para comprar alimentos, cosa que pasaba por lo menos una vez cada dos meses.

Mi entrenamiento se volvió más estricto, no podía permitirme vencer en caso de que la guerra volviera a darse, situación que jamás pasó, la paz llegó y se quedo definitivamente.

De vez en vez Ruffnut me visitaba junto a sus pequeños que vi crecer, el mayor se convirtió en Samurái y trabajaba junto a su padre con el emperador, su hermano menor quería ser como él, su hermana no se quedaba atrás.

A pesar de todo, ya no pude ser la misma, la sonrisa que siempre brindaba era una muy tenue, como si los músculos de mi rostro me dolieran para formar esa curva, mis ojos se volvieron inexpresivos, habían perdido todo el brillo.

Jamás me enamoré de nueva cuenta, prometí serle fiel al único hombre de mi vida y así lo hice, lo amaba a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de todo. El anillo jamás me lo quite, era lo más preciado que tenia.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo Hiccup? — me acerqué bastante curiosa, tan curiosa como cualquier niña a mi edad._

— _Moldeo este pedazo de madera_

— _¿Qué tratas hacer?_

— _Es un dragón, ¿ves? Estas son sus alas— me dijo mostrando el pedazo de madera._

_El siguió trabajando y me quede ahí, mirándolo, ponía atención a los movimientos de sus dedos con esa navaja, como giraba ágilmente la madera, como se detenía en las partes que necesitaban de más atención, su mirada centrada en su objetivo, llena de decisión, como pulía cada detalle como poco a poco se iba transformando en dragón. Cuando finalizó su trabajo, me lo mostró orgulloso así como yo lo miré encantada._

— _¡Esta fantástico Hiccup!_

— _Algún día tallaré algo especial para ti_

_Sonreí emocionada, empezándolo a atacar con preguntas sobre lo que sería, pero jamás me respondió, manteniéndose en su postura que sería sorpresa._

Llegué a la plaza del palacio del emperador, venía a acompañar a Ruffnut y su familia a la ceremonia que se estaba dando en honor a Snotlout, ahora sería General, todo Berk aceptó aquello, su familia estaba orgullosa, aplaudía y gritaba a mi lado, mientras que yo solo aplaudía y mostraba la débil sonrisa.

Un recuerdo me atacó, el día que Hiccup fue nombrado General, fue en los escasos tres mese que estuve a su lado, mi sonrisa se fue borrando como mis aplausos se fueron apagando, el me veía sonriente desde él frente, yo le sonreía desde atrás de la gran multitud, era como si no hubiera nadie más que él y yo.

Sentí que una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, lágrima que sequé en seguida fingiendo que tocaba mi rostro.

El día de mi cumpleaños número noventa y tres, lo pasé como había pasado mis últimos seis cumpleaños, sola.

Terminé con mi entrenamiento que ya no era como antes, lo hacía para no perder la rutina. Tomé una taza de té y me dirigí a la sala de meditación, agarré el gran baúl que había en el centro, saqué la carta que permanecía intacta y una espada, jamás olvidaría como llego esta espada a mí.

_Mis piernas me flaquearon haciéndome caer sentada, con los brazos a mis costados sin soltar aquel papel._

_El emperador se hincó frente a mí, tomándome por los hombros, compartiendo el dolor que sentía, en ese instante no era el emperador, era el padre de Hiccup._

— _Toma— me habló con la voz entre cortada mientras sollozaba levemente—, el hubiera querido que conservaras esto._

_Miré lo que me estaba dando, reconocería esa katana donde fuera, esa funda negra con un dragón rojo, la tomé y la desenvainé, admirando la hoja de la espada completamente negra._

— _Yo…no sé, sí…— apenas podía hablar._

— _Consérvela— dijo tomando mis manos, haciéndome guardar la espada y llevarla hasta mí._

_Suspiré entrecortadamente de nuevo, asintiendo mientras otras cuantas lágrimas caían. Me abracé a la espada con fuerza en el momento de la partida del emperador. _

La miré, desenvaine y di algunos cortes al aire, para regresarla al baúl. Miré la carta y luego al anillo que mi arrugado debo portaba y había venido en ella, abrí el papel doblado y empecé a leer, aunque ya me sabía de memoria cada palabra ahí escrita:

"My Lady:

Me temo que no podré cumplir con mi promesa de regresar, sé que estaré deshonrando a mi palabra y por ello quería disculparme.

Siempre fue por usted que yo me mantenía en la batalla, usted me daba la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir y mantenerme con vida. Pido disculpas por haberla puesto en peligro, así como le doy mi admiración y respeto, espero que no la haya pasado mal en otra casa, pero era por su seguridad y para que yo me mantuviera en paz.

El anillo que tallé especialmente para usted es el que la proclama mi esposa, porque usted ya es mi mujer, lamento si esto va contra lo que usted quiere. Ese anillo representa lo que siento por usted, representa la unión de nuestros corazones, nos representa a nosotros.

Astrid, te amo y te amaré por siempre, tal y como lo he estado haciendo desde siempre, ojalá pudiéramos vivir juntos para la eternidad, ojalá hubiéramos podido alcanzar nuestras metas juntos, ojala hubiera regresado.

Sé que en algún momento te volveré a encontrar y créeme que cuando ese momento llegue, te estaré esperando."

Sonreí levemente, me bebí el té y me fui a mi habitación. Miré mi reflejo por un momento, todo mi físico había cambiado, menos mi mirar, que seguía tan sombrío como siempre.

Sentí que el aire me faltaba, por lo que me recosté y me quedé profundamente dormida.

**0-0-0-0**

Abrí los ojos, no sabía dónde estaba, todo se veía blanco a excepción de un lugar que parecía como si una luz amarilla brillara, por lo que comencé a caminar hacia ella.

El kimono que era completamente blanco, a cada paso que daba iba tomando las tonalidades de mi kimono azul, me sentía con más vida. Mis manos se iban alisando, volvían a ser jóvenes, mi cabello empezaba a tomar brillo y el tono blanco se volvía rubio.

En mi caminar me encontré con un pequeño charco, por lo que me miré, tenia veintiséis otra vez, de eso estaba segura. Seguí caminando, hasta encontrarme con la figura de un hombre, no podía distinguirla bien porque una luz entre rojiza y naranja me lo impedía.

Mi palpitar se aceleró cuando escuché su voz y se dio la media vuelta.

— Te he estado esperando

Se acercó un poco a mí, lo suficiente para verlo claramente, sonriéndome como lo hacía antes de la guerra, extendió su mano.

Sonreí como hace años no lo hacía, tomando la mano que me ofrecía.

— Ya estoy aquí.

* * *

Kimono: es el vestido tradicional japonés, que fue la prenda de uso común hasta los primeros años de la posguerra. Llegan hasta las partes bajas del cuerpo, con cuellos escote en "tita" y amplias mangas, se viste cubriendo el cuerpo en forma envolvente y sujetado con una faja ancha llamada obi.

Katana: Se refiere a un tipo particular de sable de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente utilizado por los samuráis. Su tamaño más frecuente ronda el metro de longitud y el kilo de peso.

Bokken: Es un sable de madera empleado en diversas artes marciales, utilizado fundamentalmente como un reemplazo o representación del sable real o katana.

Naginata: vara larga de madera con una afilada cuchilla en una de las puntas

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir al respecto mas que sinceramente me gustó mucho como me quedó este fic y me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes ^^

Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Lo escribí con mucho esmero para ustedes C:

Espero sus reviews, comentarios, criticas cosntructivas, etc.

Se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD **_

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor

**31-Enero-2015**


End file.
